dcfandomcom-20200222-history
Template talk:Speed Force Conduit
Cosmetic change Can this (and Template:Martian Powers and Template:Firestorm Matrix) be changed into something more like Template:Kryptonian Physiology? The white space is annoying is a character's history doesn't reach the end of the infobox. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 15:57, February 24, 2014 (UTC) Toning this template down? Does anyone think this template's listed power should maybe be toned down a little? I would think this is supposed to be the most common powers possessed by Speed Force users right? Yet it lists things only one or two characters has done, such as Infinite Mass Punch, Energy Constructs, Steal Speed, Sharing the Force, and Flight. The characters that can do these things don't use this template, so I think it would be safe to not include them here. Instead, I think things like Superhuman Agility, Superhuman Reflexes, Speed Force Lightning, and Superhuman Durability as a secondary bullet under Speed Force Aura should be added. If agreed on, I will be happy to do these edits. --Sromero78. 10:34, August 2, 2016 (UTC) : I agree, but then I also think this template has been over applied and a little abused. : FWIW, I would trim down to something like: :* Speed Force Conduit: People who, for whatever reason, are connected to the Speed Force are sometimes called Speed Force Conduits. This means that they are connected to the Speed Force and are tethered to it. :** Accelerated Healing: The Speed Force connection allows the speedster's body recover from injury much faster than normal. :** Increased Perceptions: Due to the acceleration provided by the connection, the speedster can perceive the world at a rate attuned how fast they can react. :** Phasing: The speedster can tap into the Speed Force to vibrate their molecules in a way to achieve intangibility for short bursts allowing them to phase through objects. :** Speed Force Aura: While moving at superhuman speeds, the connection also manifest an aura around the speedster an what they are carrying. This aura protects them from adverse effects such a friction with the air. :** Superhuman Stamina: While not unlimited, the connection doe bolster the speedsters stamina well beyond normal. :** Superhuman Speed: The main effect of the connection is to allow a speedster to move at superhuman speeds. :*** Superhuman Agility :*** Superhuman Reflexes :** Vortex Creations: The speedster is able to create vortices eith by running in circles or rotating their extremities. These vortices can be used for a number of effects. : As for the rest, I agree they should be limited to the characters that have actually exhibited them. : On other thing: everything listed on the template must by referenced, possibly for each continuity. : -Byfield (talk) 14:06, August 2, 2016 (UTC) ::So you don't think we should include Decelerated Aging, Supercharged Brain activity, Superhuman Durability, and Speed Force Lightning? Also by referencing for each continuity, do you mean to add a citation of where that power was first shown in New Earth and Prime Earth? --Sromero78. 19:37, August 2, 2016 (UTC) Maybe like this? --Sromero78. 20:46, August 2, 2016 (UTC) :* Speed Force Conduit: People who, for whatever reason, are connected to the Speed Force are sometimes called Speed Force Conduits. This means that they are connected to the Speed Force and are tethered to it.The powers listed are based on the common abilities of Speed Force Conduits, as demonstrated by Barry Allen. The references listed are based on Allen as depicted in the Earth-One and New Earth continuities. :** Accelerated Healing: The Speed Force connection allows the speedster's body recover from injury much faster than normal. Any normal wear and tear damage to their bodies are almost instantly healed. :** Increased Perceptions: Due to the acceleration provided by the connection, the speedster's senses are enhanced, allowing them to perceive the world at a rate attuned how fast they can react. :** Phasing: Speed Force conduits can tap into the Speed Force to vibrate their molecules in a way to achieve intangibility for short bursts, allowing them to phase through objects. :** Speed Force Aura: While moving at superhuman speeds, the connection also manifest an aura around the speedster an what they are carrying. This aura protects them from adverse effects of their speed, such a friction with the air. :*** Superhuman Durability: Due to their protective Speed Force Aura, speedsters are much more durable and resistant to injury than any normal human. :** Speed Force Lightning: Speed Force conduits generate Speed Force energy from their bodies, which is manifested as electricity. This Speed Force lightning emanates off of them, especially when moving at super-speed. :** Superhuman Stamina: While not unlimited, the connection to the Speed Force does bolster the speedsters stamina well beyond the limits of a normal human. :** Superhuman Speed: The main effect of the connection is to allow a speedster to move at superhuman speeds. Speedsters in their prime can even reach the speed of light with enough willpower :*** Superhuman Agility :*** Superhuman Reflexes :** Vortex Creations: Speed Force conduits are able to create vortices or air by running in circles or rotating their extremities. These vortices can be used for a number of effects. ::To be honest, if the line "Any normal wear and tear damage to their bodies are almost instantly healed" is included under Accelerated Healing, then Superhuman Durability is redundant. Even if it weren't, it really doesn't fit under the Aura. ::Decelerated Aging is a few specific examples, it is some thing that can be added directly for those characters. Does it make sense for Jay Garrick? Yes, it's part of what's used to explain how someone in his 90s looks like he's in his late 50s/early 60s. For Barry or Wally though? Nope, there hasn't been a story that shows them as having aged slowly. And then ther's Walter West who had his aging accelerated when he pushed is Accelerated Healing. ::The Enhanced Intellect item is sort of up in the air for me. The name on the current template though sucks. ::As for the lightning... When did it change from just an special effect to an actual power? As far as I can tell that was after Flashpoint. That makes it relevant to only 2 continuities: Prime Earth and Arrow. And this leads into my point about continuities. We differentiate between pre-''Crisis'', New Earth, and Prime Earth for a lot of characters. The Speed Force was added as an element for speedsters with in the New Earth continuity. Referencing when "Speed Force Conduit" was first used would be from that frame of reference. ::Essentially: :::The Flash'' (Volume 2) #Whichever. Being a speed force conduit conveys some core powers as demonstrated by Barry Allen and Wally West.'' ::That also means an article for an Earth-One, or similar pre-Crisis continuity, character should not use this template. I'd also shy away from applying it to mos5t post-''Crisis'' characters from continuities where the Speed Force is not specifically mentioned ::Last though for the night... I'm also very tempted to add Category:Speed Force Conduit so that we can clarify that the background and the scope of what characters fall under it. ::- Byfield (talk) 03:01, August 3, 2016 (UTC) :::I would say Superhuman Durability would definitely fall under Aura, since it is what protects them from harsh effects of speed such as impacts. We don't have to include the healing line. Maybe it can be re-worded like this: :* Speed Force Aura: The Speed Force also manifests an aura around the speedster and whatever they are carrying, protecting them from adverse effects of their speed, such a friction with the air. :** Superhuman Durability: The Speed Force Aura also protects speedsters from kinetic impacts when moving at super-speed, making them much more durable and resistant to injury than any normal human. :::As for the Decelerated aging, you're right, I did not realize it was also a specific power, it would be better to leave it out. :::I would say Enhanced Intellect should be listed. We can leave it as that name or maybe something along the lines of Enhanced Mental Process. :::As for the lightning, it does make sense to not include it, since they didn't use it as a power before. I can only think of one instance where Bart did, but that can be added separately. --Sromero78. 03:32, August 3, 2016 (UTC) Is it okay to put this for now? The only thing is I just can't seem to find a reference for accelerated healing. Everything else is good.--Sromero78. 05:40, August 6, 2016 (UTC) :* Speed Force Conduit: People who, for whatever reason, are connected to the Speed Force are sometimes called Speed Force Conduits. This means that they are connected to the Speed Force and are tethered to it.Being a speed force conduit conveys some core powers as demonstrated by Barry Allen and Wally West. :** Accelerated Healing: The Speed Force connection allows the speedster's body recover from injury much faster than normal. :** Increased Perceptions: Due to the acceleration provided by the connection, the speedster's senses are enhanced, allowing them to perceive the world at a rate attuned how fast they can react. :** Phasing: Speed Force conduits can tap into the Speed Force to vibrate their molecules in a way to achieve intangibility for short bursts, allowing them to phase through objects. :** Speed Force Aura: The Speed Force also manifests an aura around the speedster and whatever they are carrying, protecting them from adverse effects of their speed, such a friction with the air. :*** Superhuman Durability: The Speed Force Aura also protects speedsters from kinetic impacts, which in turn, makes them much more durable and resistant to injury than any normal human. :** Superhuman Stamina: While not unlimited, the connection to the Speed Force does bolster the speedsters stamina well beyond the limits of a normal human. :** Superhuman Speed: The main effect of the connection is to allow a speedster to move at vast superhuman speeds . This also confers: :*** Superhuman Agility :*** Superhuman Reflexes :** Vortex Creations: Speed Force conduits are able to create vortices of air by running in circles or rotating their extremities at super-speed. These vortices can be used for a number of effects. Usage I think it's a bit overused. For many characters, we only know they're a Flash, we don't see an explicit tie to the Speed Force. This mainly pertains to Elseworlds. Those should just list Superhuman Speed. --[[User:Tupka217|'Tupka']]''217'' 17:16, November 14, 2016 (UTC) :I agree. :Frankly, the only places I see this being applicable is "New Earth", "Prime Earth", and "Arrow (TV Series)" continuities. Anything beyond that is WAGing. And even "New Earth" may be limited since the Speed Force as such wasn't in place until . Speedsters from prior to that that weren't used afterwards, or specifically mentioned in connection to the SF shouldn't have this in place. :- Byfield (talk) 23:47, November 14, 2016 (UTC)